


Twitter Fucking Sucks

by spidcrwcb



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Biting, Bottom Ryan Reynolds, Choking, Hair-pulling, Kinky sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Awsten Knight, this is for the slumber party podcast please dont attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidcrwcb/pseuds/spidcrwcb
Summary: Awsten's tweets about Ryan Reynolds finally reach the actor. Smut ensues.





	Twitter Fucking Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Awsten and Travis if you're reading this, I am so sorry.

The year is 2013, and it was just a normal day in the life of Awsten Knight. He had woken up at two in the afternoon, immediately jerked off until the skin on his dick was mutated and bloody, then pulled out his phone to tweet the weirdest shit that came to mind. This was his regular morning (afternoon) agenda as his band hadn’t exactly taken off yet. Sure, a few people had heard them play at open mic nights, but the only real fans they had were Travis, Jawn, and his mom.  
With a shit-eating grin, Awsten typed out the most putrid filth that came to mind into his twitter text box. It was about Ryan Reynolds, of course, as he’s the sexiest motherfucker to ever walk the Earth. Sure, maybe he’s a little (a lot) obsessed with him but can you blame him? No? I didn’t think so. Anyway, the tweet read as follows:

_**“I may be jobless, but I’ve also masturbated to Ryan Reynolds like 14 times today, so that’s gotta count for something.”** _

After a brief moment laughing at his own tweet like a fucking idiot, Awsten sent the tweet out. He sometimes wondered what would happen if Ryan saw the shit he tweeted about him, but the thought only lasted for a moment before he realized he didn’t actually give a fuck. Awsten liked to focus on the present, not the past or the future. It depresses him too much. So, instead, he rolled out of bed, stretched with a groan, and then proceeded to the kitchen for some Lucky Charms with orange juice. (aka the best fucking meal, according to the dumbass that is Awsten Knight)

****SOME TIME LATER****

Awsten was midway through the second hour of his The Office binge-watching session when he heard his phone chime. Without looking away from the TV, he blindly reached around for his phone. After awkwardly smacking his hand around on the couch next to him, looking for his goddamn phone, he eventually groaned in annoyance and paused the show to find it. Awsten heard it chime again and again, whispering a ‘What the fuck?’under his breath as he continued to look for the damn thing. After ten minutes of looking, he finally realized he left it in the bathroom after he had jerked off for the 15th, no -- 16th, time that day. Awsten backtracked to the bathroom and snatched it up off the counter with an annoyed sigh.  


It continued to buzz in his hand as he read through the notifications that continuously streamed in, bewildered to all hell. Did he go viral or some shit? Awsten unlocked the device, going to Twitter to look at his notifications in the tab instead. After a moment, he found the root of the stream of notifications and felt all the color drain from his face. Ryan had miraculously found his tweet. He squeaked, feeling way more embarrassed than he imagined he would’ve felt if this happened. Like I mentioned earlier, Awsten doesn’t do good thinking about the future, so he never really considered this as a possibility. He really should’ve though, seeing as now he has no fucking clue what to do.  
Awsten stared at his phone for a long while, rereading Ryan’s reply but not genuinely registering it until moments later.

**_“Impressive, but you’re not even close to beating my own record. DM me.”_ **

Wait, what the fuck? DM him? Impulsively, Awsten clicked on Ryan’s profile and saw that not only had the most fuckable being on the planet Earth replied to him, but he had also followed him. Without thinking at all -- like usual -- Awsten sent him a rushed DM, simply saying “Hi.” Awsten frowned at himself after he had sent it, furrowing his eyebrows.“Hi? What the fuck, Awsten?” He grumbled quietly, sighing afterwards. This shit was all too much to handle. He opted to another jerk off session.

**** AN ORGASM OR THREE LATER ****

Awsten really had a problem. Not the masturbating part, that’s just for shits and giggles. His problem lies in his inexplicable disregard for his own self control. Not only had he just jerked off a shit ton -- to the point that he can’t even feel his dick anymore -- but he had also wrestled his way into a big old hunk-filled mess with none other than Ryan Reynolds. You see, Ryan had replied fairly quickly and Awsten (being the dumbass he is) replied mid-jerk off. Ryan’s simple 'How are you?' was replied to with 'Horny as fuck, what about you?' Awsten literally groaned reading back on that, tossing his phone onto his bed and rubbing his hands over his face.  


This time when he heard his phone ding, he ignored it for a moment or two. But that was all, as his curiosity got the best of him. Awsten expected the worst, of course, but what he found was the exact opposite. Ryan had sent him an address to a hotel nearby, mentioning that he was filming a movie near Houston and was a bit lonely in his hotel room right now. Awsten was in shock. He was almost certain that Travis had drugged his drink, like he had at McDonald’s last Friday (the fucker), but nevertheless he replied to Ryan and told him he’d be there in ten.

****BEEP BEEP ITS DICK DOWN TIME****

Considering the close proximity of the hotel to his house, Awsten was there faster than he expected. As he put the car in park, he froze. What the fuck was he doing? Is he really about to meet the Ryan Reynolds in his hotel room for an ass pounding? Is he even prepared for that? Should he have brought him a gift? Do you bring people gifts when you want them to breed you? Thousands of questions buzzed in his head but rather than trying to answer them, he turned off the vehicle and got out of the car. Awsten Knight is a lot of things, but a little pussy bitch boy ain’t one. If Ryan Reynolds wants to mount him and fuck him like a man fresh out of prison who the fuck is he to say no?  


;Under that premise, Awsten found himself at Ryan’s door with a newfound determination in his chest. As soon as Ryan answered the door, he was pouncing on him like a rabid animal. He hastily connected their lips, backing the actor into the room and against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. Ryan didn’t object of course, instead groaning into the younger man’s mouth and licking into it filthily. As they kissed, Ryan grew more and more dominant, gripping Awsten’s ass roughly and hoisting him up onto his hips. He flipped them around so Awsten’s back was against the wall instead, then lined their hips up. The singer let out a whine from his throat -- a noise he didn’t know he could make, by the way -- rocking his hips forward to grind against Ryan’s thick man meat.  


Ryan indulged him, rutting their cocks together heatedly with a cocky smirk. He was completely amused by how desperate Awsten was, loving how beautifully he opened up and submitted for him. Without a second thought, he was wrapping his hand around Awsten’s small throat and gripping onto the sides in a choking fashion. He gauged the man’s reaction curiously, only to be rewarded with a good one. Awsten keened, gasping and moaning simultaneously as he looked into Ryan’s dark eyes hungrily. Ryan just leaned in and kissed him raw. 

  


Things heated up pretty quickly from there and Awsten eagerly found himself being pinned to the mattress as Ryan decorated his neck and chest with dark bruises.”Fuck...” He purred, surprised a bit by how easy he was to get to submit, but definitely not disappointed by it. He arched his back under the beefy man, desperate to get fucked so bad. Awsten wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist, pulling him closer and moaning throatily into his ear. Ryan let out a groan, pulling back and away from Awsten momentarily to snatch up a bottle of lube and a condom. 

  


Meanwhile, Awsten stripped himself of his clothes and sprawled out on the bed. He stroked himself slowly, watching the muscles of Ryan’s back flex as he moved. As Ryan stood back up and looked to him with a smirk, he felt his heart flutter. He grinned in return, wiggling his hips a bit to entice him. At that, Ryan laughed and crawled back onto the bed. He crawled between Awsten’s thin thighs, pressing another kiss to his swollen lips before clicking open the lid on the lube. Ryan slathered lube on his fingers, circling the man’s rim.

  


As he went to slip his finger inside of Awsten, he found himself suddenly being kicked away and thrown onto his back with a loud ‘oof.’ Within moments, the younger man was pinning him down and snatching the lube from his hand. “You’re fucking insane if you think you’re gonna top me.” He said snarkily, grinning at him humorously. Ryan blinked in shock, opening his mouth to speak. Awsten cut him off with his lips, kissing him hungrily and roughly. The actor found himself melting into it despite never submitting to anyone in his life. Although confused, he had a raging boner; therefore, he decided to just go with it.  


After being stretched open accordingly for Awsten’s cock -- and thoroughly enjoying it -- he felt the younger man’s length pushing at his entrance. He went in with little to no resistance, thanks to Awsten’s insistent preparation and prostate massage. Ryan gasped as the man filled him up, clawing at his back and groaning lowlily. It turned him on to no extent to have someone so much smaller than him dominate him. Awsten was a ruthless dom, giving him little to no time before fucking into his hole with wild abandon. He folded him in half, angling his hips to punch into Ryan’s prostate head on. At that, Ryan cried out. “Fuck!” He whined, being reduced to whimpers and moans as Awsten pounded him into the mattress. He swore he had whiplash from how fast the roles had reversed, but by god was he loving it.  


Awsten smirked down at Ryan as he filled him up again and again with his cock, loving the power he had over him. Sure, maybe he was a bit of a control-freak or even power hungry, but who gives a fuck about all of that when there are people starving in the world? Shit, don’t think about starving kids while you’re inside Ryan fucking Reynolds. Awsten shook the thoughts away from his head, instead zoning in on Ryan’s almost pathetic noises. Feeling feisty, the younger man slapped the actor in the face and ripping him off his cock. “Hands and knees. Now.”  


<p>Ryan let out a submissive moan and quickly flipped over onto his hands and knees, just desperate to be filled again. Holy shit does he have some serious shit to assess after all of this. Feeling Awsten slide back in, Ryan whined desperately and fucked back -- causing his top to chuckle in the process. The dominant man fisted his bottom’s hair, tugging his head back roughly as he began to drill him once more. He rested his weight on Ryan’s body, using it to hold him up as he brought his other hand up to choke the actor. Ryan felt his eyes roll up into his head, moaning and sobbing around Awsten’s hand.  


Aws fucked him as if he had never fucked anyone in his life. He sank in and out of his tight orifice as if he needed it to survive; using Ryan like a fuck toy for his own pleasure. He would feel guilty if Ryan didn't love it so much, but instead he just felt smug. Who else can say they reverted the sexiest, most muscular man in Hollywood into a cock whore? He would have serious bragging rights after this. Awsten couldn’t wait to tell Geoff. Suddenly, he pulled Ryan up onto his knees, holding him to his chest and whispering hotly in his ear. “Do you want my cum in your ass, baby? Huh? You want me to breed your slutty hole?” He growled out, sinking his teeth into the skin of Ryan’s trapezius afterwards.  


Ryan was so fucked out he couldn’t even speak. He really was a drooling, sobbing mess that thirsted for cock. He had no idea what the fuck had gotten ahold of him, but he did know it goes by Awsten Knight. In an attempt to respond, he gasped out a desperate moan and rocked back against his cock. That wasn’t good enough for the singer, though. He slapped Ryan hard across the face, gripping his mandible in his hand as he spoke. “Fucking answer me.” Awsten growled out harshly, not once stopping the thrusting of his hips.  


Ryan cried out at the slap but jerked back again anyway, grinding down on his dick and sobbing out as his prostate was abused even further. “Yes!” He gasped out, tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. “Please, please, please.” Ryan begged, reaching his arm back to wrap around Awsten’s head for leverage as he bounced up and down on his thick man meat desperately. “I wanna be full of your fucking jizz.” He grunted out, feeling his own orgasm approaching. At that, Awsten groaned brokenly and pushed Ryan back down into the mattress. He pounded into him a few more times before slamming home and gasping out a ‘fuck.’ Ryan let out a satisfied moan as he felt his ass being pumped full of Awsten’s seed, loving the feeling of being bred. Awsten fucked him through his orgasm, reaching around to wrap his hand around the man’s cock.  


With just the touch to his aching dick, Ryan was spurting onto the bed sheets. He shook as he came, coming harder than he ever has in his life. He gasped out Awsten’s name, sobbing dryly and cursing repeatedly. Awsten just held him as he seemed to go through multiple orgasms, his lover quaking. Finally, Ryan collapsed onto the mattress with a gasp, heaving. Awsten pulled out then, falling over to lay next to him whilst panting as well. After a moment of silence, he shot up quickly causing Ryan to startle.  


_“Holy fuck, I have to tweet this!”_

**THE END**

 

 

  



End file.
